


Three's a crowd, right?

by lilsadsourwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Cute, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Human, M/M, Mild Porn, Werewolf, Werewolves, sterek, stisaac - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:49:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsadsourwolf/pseuds/lilsadsourwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles shows up at the loft shared by Derek and Isaac, completely soaked. Sexy times happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's a crowd, right?

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing any kind of porn. Especially gay threesomes. Please don't hate me. I apologize in advance in case it sucks, and the fact that it's not long.

Stiles knocked on the door to the loft, soaking wet and absolutely fuming. It was just his luck that his damn Jeep would break down in the middle of the night. In the middle of a fucking _storm_. The loft was in walking distance and as much as he didn't want to piss off Derek by turning up in the middle of the night, he really, _really_ didn't want to walk to the other side of town to get home. It just wasn't happening. Stiles was human, and his immune system was weak. He didn't want to be holed up in bed with the common cold. He was a busy guy after all.

The door slid open and Stiles met the confused blue eyes of Isaac. He smiled a little, actually relieved that it was Isaac who'd answered the door. He was sure he would have run screaming if Derek had turned his angry red eyes on him. Stiles shudders. _Why was that thought so...hot?_

"Stiles? What're you do-" Isaac started, but tilted his head and his nostrils flared. Stiles' face flared with heat. Goddamn it, he forgot werewolves could smell arousal.

"I'm sorry but I - my Jeep broke down and I - uh, Isaac?" Stiles' rambled speech is cut off when Isaac wrapped his fingers around Stiles' wrist and pulled him inside. The door shut behind them and Stiles found himself up against it, Isaac's hands on either side of his head. Isaac leaned in and buried his nose in the crook of Stiles' neck. Stiles closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip. He just wanted to fist his hands in Isaac's shirt and pull him close, wrap his arms around his waist and - 

"Isaac!"

Isaac sprung away from Stiles as though he'd been burned. Stiles' opened his eyes and found Derek standing a few feet away, his eyes burning red. Stiles clenched his fist and his nails bit into his palm as he held back a moan. Derek looked absolutely _deliciousShit, I forgot wolves had a throat fetish_. At the thought, he smirked. He arched his throat further back, reaching up to scratch at his collarbone gently. Both wolves growled and it did wonderful things. Stiles' dick twitched and Derek's eyes dropped to the space between them. Stiles shuffled, testing the limits. He didn't want to go too far and have Derek rip out his throat. With his teeth.

Derek pressed down and Stiles let out an uncontrollable moan. His eyes widened. Isaac sat beside him, resting a hand on Stiles' stomach. He gasped. Isaac's fingers slid under his shirt and started tracing Stiles' happy trail. He moaned and Isaac leaned close, pressing his lips to the spot behind Stiles' ear. Derek pressed down again and yep, Stiles' dick was definitely paying attention. He lifted his hips up to meet Derek when he pressed down again. Derek growled and another moan slipped past his lips. The older man leaned down and pressed his lips against Stiles'. Isaac let out a gasp and moved his hand further up to rub his thumb over a nipple. Stiles' gasped into Derek's mouth. _Derek's mouth_. The kiss deepened and Derek's tongue swiped across Stiles' bottom lip and parted Stiles' lips. Isaac teased Stiles' nipple, Derek ground down on him and was fucking his mouth with his goddamn tongue. Stiles pulled away and stared up at Derek. Derek's lips were red and wet and puffy and Stiles' knew he probably looked wrecked.

"Fuck guys, I've been wanting - needing this for ages." Stiles spoke, his voice husky and rough. He wrapped his hands around Derek's arms and felt the muscle twitch. Fuck, Stiles had dreamed of this. He'd gotten off so many times thinking of this. It made his mouth water, just the thoughts of Isaac blowing him while he stroked Derek into orgasm. Ugh. 

"Why didn't you say?" Isaac muttered against Stiles' jaw. 

"Thought....you guys were str - straight!" Stiles forced out, spreading his legs and moving his hands upwards. Derek let out a chuckle at his answer but no one spoke after. Isaac pulled Stiles' face towards him, pressing his lips against Stiles'. Isaac's lips were softer, gentler but as equally arousing. Fucking hell. Stiles could feel Isaac's erection against his thigh and he dropped a hand to cup Isaac through his pants. Isaac moaned into Stiles' mouth, cupping his cheek with the hand that _wasn't_ tugging on a hardened nipple. Derek pressed down on him again and Stiles' gasped. Suddenly Derek wasn't there, and Isaac had pulled away. Stiles whined and didn't even care that he sounded pathetic. 

He watched as Isaac kneeled on the sofa, legs apart. Derek actually manhandle Stiles so he was on all fours, face at Isaac's crotch. Stiles had a good view of Isaac's boner and he licked his lips. He felt Derek behind him, dick pressed between Stiles' cheeks and he closed his eyes and groaned. _Fuck_. Stiles leaned forward and mouth at Isaac's dick through the fabric. Isaac gasped his name and threaded his fingers through Stiles' still-damp hair. Derek reached an arm around Stiles' body and palmed at him through the borrowed sweatpants. Stiles was leaking.

"I need - fuck, Stiles." Isaac gasped out, his voice sounding absolutely wrecked already. Stiles nodded, leaning heavily against the back of the sofa and used a hand to tug down Isaac's sweatpants. Stiles groaned. Isaac had went commando, and his dick was glorious. It was slightly bigger than Stiles' and was leaking pre-come already. Stiles wasted no time and leaned forward and took Isaac in his mouth. Isaac's hips jerked forward and Stiles almost gagged at the sudden movement. Derek was beginning to move against his ass, a hand gripping Stiles' hip while the other pulled down his sweatpants a little. Stiles hummed against Isaac's dick when the cold air hit his own. He stilled for a moment when Derek took him in his hands, stroking him and teasing him. Derek's thrusts got a little harder and Stiles knew neither of them were going to last long. Stiles wanted Derek to fuck him but he also knew nobody wanted to go and search for lube and a condom. _Next time_ , Stiles promised himself as he licked his way up Isaac's dick. 

The sight was brilliantly pornographic. Stiles knew they looked as though they _were_ in a porno. Derek was thrusting against Stiles with frenzied movements, his hand pulling Stiles closer and closer to the edge while Isaac was fucking into Stiles mouth as he neared his own orgasm. 

Stiles' eyes rolled into the back of his head, his vision whitening out as he hit his orgasm. He cried out and didn't care that he probably made no sense. Isaac came down Stiles' throat with a quiet shout of _Stiles, fuck_ and Stiles' struggled to swallow Isaac's load. As it was, some spilled out the sides of his mouth but he didn't care. Isaac relaxed and Stiles pulled his mouth away, feeling spit and come dribble down his chin. He buried his face in Isaac's pubic hair, breathing him in as Derek reached his own edge. Stiles felt the wetness against his eyes and Derek's body lean heavily over them. He doesn't know how long they stayed like that. Eventually Stiles' limbs gave out and he slumped down against the sofa, completely uncaring that he was lying in his own come. These weren't his clothes so he didn't have to worry about cleaning them. 

After Isaac and Derek had moved away, Stiles looked up at them. His spent cock gave a twitch at their wrecked appearances. He wondered what he looked like, sprawled in his own come with his dick still out. They disappeared and then came back with towels and blankets and pillows. They made a nest on the floor, cleaned themselves up with a towel and then threw one at Stiles. 

"Fuckers." He muttered as he sat up. He tucked his dick back into the sweats and lay the towel over the sofa. There was a wet spot on the shirt and the sweats but he didn't care.

"You better clean that in the morning." Derek said, a small smile on his face. He looked absolutely gorgeous, Stiles thought. He was smiling and happy and basking in the afterglow and Stiles was truly mesmerised by both Derek and Isaac. Stiles nodded and squeezed himself between them, smiling and closing his eyes.

The night had started off shitty but ended up being one of the best nights in his life.


End file.
